Maya and Riley
Maya and Riley is the friendship pairing of Maya Hart and Riley Matthews. They have been best friends for a long time. Maya is able to just enter Riley's apartment either through the front door or Riley's window. The Bay Window is a special place to them. They solve their problems there. Also, they have history together. Other names *'Raya '(R'/iley and M/'aya) *'Rilaya' (Ril/ey and M/'aya') *'Miley' (M'/aya and R/'iley) *'Mart' (M'/atthews and H/'art) *'Maley '(Ma/ya and Ri/'ley') Moments Season 1 Girl Meets World *Maya and Riley sneak out of the window to go to the subway until Cory caught them. *When they got to the subway station, Maya showed Riley the ropes. *Riley mimicked Maya's posture on her way to the subway. *Riley said she was reinventing herself. *Maya taught Riley how to deal with boys by talking to Lucas Friar. *Riley said she wanted to be ''exactly ''like Maya. *Riley was carrying Maya's book for her. *Riley claimed she is not so different to Maya. *Riley agreed with Maya to the Homework Rebellion. *They sit together during lunch. *They try to get Lucas to sit next to them before Farkle Minkus came. *They squealed when Lucas sat next to them. *Riley did her homework and Maya's. *Riley just wanted to stand by her girl. *They rode the subway home. *Riley pried the doors open in the subway to get Maya. *Riley talked to Cory and Topanga about how she's fighting for her best friend. Girl Meets Boy *Maya and Riley were standing at Riley's locker. *Maya told Riley to talk to Lucas instead of texting him. *Riley joked with Lucas about Maya being the mockingbird. *Maya just entered Riley's home without knocking or ringing. *They walked to the library with Farkle and Lucas. Girl Meets Sneak Attack *Maya trued to protect Riley from seeing that Lucas was talking to Missy. *Riley wished it was just her and Maya in the world. *Maya said it is just the two now. *Maya wanted to help Riley with her Lucas situation. *Maya decides to get detention so she could be with Riley. Girl Meets Father *They talked about make-up and ninth grade. *Maya and Riley were asked to the dance by Farkle *They both agreed to dance with him. *They were talking to Lucas. *Riley ran after Maya once Maya found out about the 'F'. *Riley wanted Maya to go back to class with her. *Riley thought that Maya was overreacting, like her usual self, and she'd be back by gym class. *Riley talked to Topanga about how she looks forward to walking with Maya to school. *Riley helps Cory with Maya about the failed quiz. *They danced with Cory at the dance. Girl Meets the Truth *Maya laid next to Riley in the play. *Both got applauded for their performance in the play. *Maya got a gold locket and Riley wanted to know where she got it from. *Riley said that if Maya really went to France, she should've brought back a croissant for her. *Maya gives Riley a croissant from the street. *Riley wants the truth from Maya and Maya wants Riley to tell Farkle the truth. *Riley doesn't want Maya to go to jail. *Maya found Riley's jail story and her concern adorable. *Maya finally tells Riley the truth about the locket. *They see the family who owns the locket and gives it back. *They lay next to each other on the table thing. Girl Meets Popular *Maya did not approve of Riley's party-girl walk. *They both believed that Maya would be the one to walk over to the guys if they were at a party. *Riley got invited to a party and felt bad that Maya didn't. *Maya was fine with it and wanted Riley to be happy. *Maya was able to convince Mr. Matthews to let Riley go to the party. *Maya found it funny that Riley was invited to a geek party. *Maya threatened Farkle to tell her where Riley was. *Maya called Riley, "her girl." *Maya was shocked to see Riley as a Harajuku girl. *Maya tried one more time to bring Riley back at Riley's house. *Maya fought with Farkle for Riley. *Maya had a masterplan to bring back Riley, which worked. Girl Meets Maya's Mother *Maya and Riley sat next to each for art. *Riley wanted them to be famous artist who belong in Paris. *Maya drew Riley in Paris. *Riley acknowledge that Maya was a talented artist. *Riley felt bad that Maya's mom didn't come to career day. *Maya told Riley to not feel bad for her that her mom didn't come. *When Maya's mom came the next day, Riley told her to go to the art exhibit to see Maya's talent. *Maya drew Riley with hearts coming out of her chest for art. *Riley broke the news that she entered Maya in the art exhibit. *Maya threw paint at her, which started a paint fight between the two. *When Riley told Maya that she also invited her mom, she poured the paint like Maya commanded. *Riley was happy to see Maya's painting displayed. *Riley hunted Maya's mom down for not showing up to see Maya's work. *Riley shared half a tuna melt with Maya, although she offered to give the whole thing. Girl Meets Smackle *They both wanted the present from Cory. *They both went to Farkle's debate. *They were going to comfort Farkle after his defeat, until they got distracted by the melon balls. *Maya said she already has a weird friend and Riley knew she was talking about her. *Maya and Riley helped Smackle with her appearance. *They "understood the universe" after Smackle told them E=mc^2. *Maya and Riley entered the debate team's meeting together. *Both were confused and mad that Smackle played them. *Maya and Riley sat together in the booth at the bakery. Girl Meets 1961 *They both believed history had nothing to deal with them. *Riley tried to persuade Maya to take the art book with her. *Riley continued 'The Girl With the Long Blonde Hair' poem and talked about Maya. *When Maya sang her Bucky McBoing Boing song,Riley danced along. *Maya went back to the bakery to retrieve the art book and inside was Riley's note saying, "Maya's art goes here. Change the world." It had a picture of two girls holding hands. *Riley was excited to find out that Maya's great-grandmother was her great-grandmother's friend. *Maya corrected Riley by telling her that May Clutterbucket walked out on Rosie McGee. *Riley assured Maya that she doesn't give up, she's not a Clutterbucket, she's all Hart. *They arrived to history class early with Farkle and Lucas. Girl Meets Crazy Hat *They arrived the subway station together. *They see Crazy Hat and talk to her. *When they get to school, they worry about their futures. *When they get fired from Farkle, the muffin company, they go to the subway station to see none other than Crazy Hat. *Although Maya didn't want to go back to school, she followed Riley. *They started their own foundation, The Matthews and Hart Umbrella Foundation. *Evelyn Rand, also known as Crazy Hat, calls them her two dollies. *They leave the classroom together with their first umbrella. *Riley and Maya are sitting with Evelyn at the subway station just observing people. *They leave the station together. Girl Meets World of Terror *Riley cheers Maya on during a game of softball. *Maya was impressed with Riley when she got Lucas to help with her glove. *Riley asked Maya if they're still doing candy trades at her house. *Maya said yes, but they should do at her house this year. *Maya tell Riley there's nothing to be scared of when sleeping at her house. *Maya felt bad every time Riley left her house during the night. *Riley never wanted Maya to feel bad. *Maya wanted Riley to stay the night at her house. *She asked Riley to follow her. *Riley was curled up in a ball in Maya's room. *Maya explained to Riley that everything was gonna be okay. *They were gonna sleep in the same bed. *Every time Riley was afraid, she would scream Maya's name. *Maya did anything to Riley to go to bed. *They screamed when the boys scared them. *They stayed up a little longer to see what happens next in Maya's neighborhood. Girl Meets the Forgotten *They were both bratty in this episode. *Maya tried to wake up Riley by tickling her feet. *Riley said that she'll never take Maya for granted during history when Cory was talking about taking people for granted, thinking it was meant towards Maya. *They were in the lunch line together. *They both found the food disgusting. *They didn't eat their food, along with Farkle and Lucas. *Maya and Riley were assigned cafeteria duty together as their elective. *They agreed they looked cute in their lunchroom attire. *They were tired after school from their work and didn't help Topanga with the groceries. *They were gonna go through the dishwasher to get clean. *They realized Geralyn Thompson's job was difficult. *They acknowledged Geralyn Thompson in the end. Girl Meets Flaws *Riley and Maya believed that girl's should have their own "Handshake of Awesomeness." With that, they did their usual "Stahp it." *When class ended, Riley went up to Cory and Maya followed her. *Riley believed that a trophy would make her feel better about herself, however, Maya said that she doesn't need that. *Riley and Maya calls Riley's window special to them. *Riley screamed that Maya that she gave her bad advice. *Riley hugged Maya when Cory was trying to get hold of Lucas. *Riley and Maya walked into gym class together. *Riley and Maya were side-hugging when Billy called them "these guys." *Riley and Maya looked at each other when Farkle said he could fly in desperate situations, and immediately got something to soften Farkle's fall. *Maya knew that Riley would want to do something about Billy. *Riley and Maya couldn't believe that Billy would bully Farkle. *They wiped their flaws away. *Maya asked Riley if she was okay that she didn't get a trophy. *Riley asked Maya how to act cool that she got a trophy. Maya responded, "Just be you." Similarities and differences Similarities *They attend John Quincy Adams Middle School. *They are both friends with Farkle and, eventually, Lucas. *They are the same age. *They both have Cory as their seventh grade History teacher. *They are both females. *They are both the love interests of Farkle. Differences *Riley has brown hair, while Maya has blonde. *Riley has brown eyes, while Maya has blue. *Riley has tan skin, while Maya has pale skin. *Riley has good grades while Maya's are relatively worse. * Riley is a good child, while Maya is a rebel. * Riley has a brother, while Maya does not, not including the half-siblings. *Riley has a stable family life, while Maya broken home. *Riley tends to stick with the status quo, while Maya prefers to rebel. *The Matthews are affluent, The Harts are less prosperous. *Riley generally acts neurotic, Maya always displayed an easy confidence. * Riley is more of an optimist, Maya is more of a pessimist. *Riley has a twisted need to fix things, while Maya leaves things be. *Maya is talented in art, while Riley is known to not be. *Riley has known feelings for Lucas, while Maya does (did) not. Gallery Girl Meets Home for the Holidays19.jpg Girl Meets Home for the Holidays18.jpg Girl Meets Home for the Holidays17.jpg Girl Meets Home for the Holidays16.jpg Girl Meets Home for the Holidays15.jpg Girl Meets Home for the Holidays14.jpg Girl Meets Home for the Holidays13.jpg Girl Meets Home for the Holidays12.jpg Girl Meets Home for the Holidays11.jpg Girl Meets Home for the Holidays10.jpg Girl Meets Home for the Holidays9.jpg Girl Meets Home for the Holidays8.jpg Girl Meets Home for the Holidays7.jpg Girl Meets Home for the Holidays6.jpg Girl Meets Home for the Holidays5.jpg Girl Meets Home for the Holidays4.jpg Girl Meets Home for the Holidays3.jpg Girl Meets Home for the Holidays2.jpg Girl Meets Home for the Holidays1.jpg Girl Meets Home for the Holidays.jpg Girl Meets Brother10.jpg Girl Meets Brother9.jpg Girl Meets Brother8.jpg Girl Meets Brother7.jpg Girl Meets Brother6.jpg Girl Meets Brother4.jpg Girl Meets Brother3.jpg Girl Meets Brother2.jpg Girl Meets Brother1.jpg Riley and Maya31.jpg Riley and Maya30.jpg Riley and Maya28.jpg Riley and Maya29.jpg Riley and Maya27.jpg Riley and Maya26.jpg Riley and Maya25.jpg Riley and Maya24.jpg Riley and Maya23.jpg Riley and Maya22.jpg Riley and Maya21.jpg Riley8.jpg Riley and Maya20.jpg Riley6.jpg Riley7.png Riley2.png Riley and Maya19.jpg Riley and Maya17.jpg Riley and Maya18.jpg Riley and Maya15.jpg Riley and Maya16.jpg Riley and Maya13.jpg Riley and Maya14.jpg Riley and Maya12.jpg Riley and Maya10.jpg Riley and Maya11.jpg Riley and Maya8.jpg Riley and Maya9.jpg Riley and Maya7.jpg Riley and Maya6.jpg Riley and Maya5.jpg Riley and Maya4.jpg Riley and Maya3.jpg Riley and Maya2.jpg Riley and Maya1.jpg Riley and Maya.png Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Images Category:Images of Maya Hart Category:Images of Riley Matthews Category:Maya Hart Category:Riley Matthews Category:Season 1 Category:All Appearances